Talk:Grenade Mod
Longbow I have had a case where I aimed a longbow grenade directly at an enemy on a sniper platform with nothing behind him, and the grenade teleported right to him and landed at his feet before exploding. Perhaps this possibility should be confirmed and then made an addendum to the current article on the type. --Kittenykat 20:00, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Longbows are hitscan, and if the hitscan hits a character then it will teleport the grenade to the character and promptly fall to their feet, just as if you aimed it at a wall.Pantsburgh 00:13, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I edited this into the article, as well as re-worded it a bit. Let me know what you think. Pantsburgh 18:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Sticky Fun fact: Sticking a sticky grenade on an enemy's weak point is a great way to deal an extremely powerful critical hit! One time I was being chased by a badass skag early in the game and I tossed a sticky grenade with just the right (lucky) timing to make it land in it's mouth, and it stayed there when it closed it. A few moments later the very surprised skag was a shower of goo. O_o --Kittenykat 20:07, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Un-fun Fact: Sticking a sticky grenade to a charging skag is not smart. Let's just say I nearly killed myself. Fortunately, the skag died! --Marcus Langley 07:08, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Rubberized They explode not on contact, but when enemy comes within a proximity range of grenade's explosion, which often makes them more useful than contact ones (they explode on direct hit only) - you can drop a grenade between 2 enemies and it will blow both of them. --Sinael :Good to know, I'll edit that in :D --Kittenykat 08:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Trivia While I appreciate the want to add trivia to pages of the wiki, frankly I think both posts here are just bits of wishful thinking by fans of their respective games. Fallout 3 has a monopoly on 'mirv' weapons in games about as much as halo invented stickies ;p They're just the freshest or fondest examples in the posters' minds. --Kittenykat 08:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I have remembered a mod for HL1 called "Gunman Chronicles" which had a programmable weapons. And you could program a grenade to be contact/proximity/mirv/timed (1-9 sec)/sticky or even booby trap. Thats all within one weapon. Oh and of course you could program a rocketlauncher to launch any type of grenade. Imagine a rocketlauncher that fires a boobytraps. Or two of them at the same time. Or homing sticky... Large Weapon List of most modern games looks poor in comparison to THOSE 7 guns)))--Sinael ::Yeah... MIRV stands for "multiple independently targetable reentry vehicle" and is a common artillery term. Just because Fallout3's best gun was called the MIRV doesn't mean everyone who uses it is copying them. Its just annoying.Conrad500 07:34, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Of course people wouldn't realize the fact that it said a possible refrence. And didn't strictly say "Fallout 3 made this. Borderlands copied it. End of discussion *RAGE*" I would also like to know where in the world did the first passage also mention anything about Halo 3 being the creator of stick grenades. As the fan base called them stickies. User:Joshua Nickerson :::Icing on the cake? 'MIRV' is something of a misnomer here, I think; they act more like cluster grenades, such as the ones from the Worms series. --Marcus Langley 08:45, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Backpack Space Category Is this even a necessary section? It barely counts as strategy, and the wording is very awkward. I'm tempted to just delete it, but I like to get approval from other users before I delete whole sections. Anyone want to second this motion? TheParagon 03:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'm all for deleting it. It is entirely subjective and ignores the individual needs of particular characters and builds. -- WarBlade 10:16, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::This page is to describe grenade mods and how they work. Any strat should be left for individual build templates. Delete IMO. Pantsburgh 08:06, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Proximity Mines #Does anyone know the detection radius of a proximity mine? I suspect it matches the blast radius, but don't know that either. :/ #Do rakks set them off? That would be insidiously useful during the Rakk Hive quest to help thin out all the rakks that come at you, particularly the explosive ones. Level Requirements I've noticed that each kind of mod appears at specific levels. Extra elemental effects simply make the mod rarer. I'm still assembling a list, so any help that would speed things up would be appreciated. I could use info on the lower level grenade mods. We could then add this to th chart. Bouncing Betty: 43. Contact: 43. MIRV: 37. Rain: 46. Rubberized 43. Sticky: 4. Transfusion 40.--Mensahero 16:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) : Are you suggesting we add the level requirement for grenades?DLanyon 20:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :: Yes, sir. It helps people who are still leveling up and looking to get specific grenade mods.--Mensahero 02:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::: Sounds good. I'll also add grenade mods to my list of pictures requested and hopefully we can get them to match the lowest level in which they become available.DLanyon 04:20, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::: Contact also available at level 34, Proximity at 37.--Mensahero 10:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Maybe would also list the different damage levels? Granted, that information would be a little harder to compile, but it wouuld probably be good to note that there's some really powerful mods out there (I have a Transfusion that deals out 175 damage and haven't seen any others that high). KurosakisTwin 01:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Grenade Mod prefix Anyone compiling data on grenade mod prefixes? Torque Force Shock MIRV, Anshin Exemplar Transfusion, Vladof's Peoples Explosive Proximity Mine, etc? I know there is a table for the weapons and am wondering how it corresponds or if it is the same for grenades. On a quick overlook, it appears that the prefix/level chart is the same. DLanyon 14:45, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Grenade Mod Priorities Just noticed something interesting: If you toss a Corrosive Bouncing Betty, then switch to a Shock Rain immediately, the resulting explosion will seem to be a Shock Bouncing Betty. Similarly, if you throw a Incendiary Bouncing Betty and switch to a Corrosive Rain, the explosion will be a Corrosive Bouncing Betty. I thought this meant that the grenade type (BB/Rain) was set as soon as you thrpw, while the element remained in flux. However, it doesn't work in reverse. If you throw a Shock Rain, then switch to a Corrosive Bouncing Betty, the explosion is still a Shock Rain. Either I'm having a complete brain fart, or there's something strange about the way the game handles grenade mods. Has anyone else experienced this?--Ocdscale 03:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :This sounds interesting - I will test tonight and post findings (if I can find appropriate Mods). --Odyoda 18:35, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Purple rarity Hi guys. This is my first intervention on the site, i've been lurking for a while. I don't know is this is the right place to post my question, but it sure does cause cause i' am ask you about grenade mods I' ve played roughly 60h-70h with my character ( siren) and i' am still wondering if there are any "Purple" element based grenade, the only ever grenade mods "purple" i've find was 2 times the same Rain Shock( don't remender the brand) and for the love of god i hate shock grenade! So my question is did you ever find any other "Purple" grenade mods, like Incendiary contact, or Corosive. good day *I'm pretty sure I've seen a purple incendiary rain before :Incendiary-, Corrosive- and Shock-Rain are purple. Everything else is blue or green. -- Cocofang 12:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : Longbow Jumping Does anyone know if the distance/height you can longbow-jump is affected by the grenade mods damage? If not then presumably it would be bennificial to the player to use a lower damage longbow mod? I would test this myself but with a level 61 character it is difficult for me to find a lower level longbow mod with less damage. :I too would be interested in this information. I'd suppose the jump height actually depends on the relative damage from the grenade and your health. Happypal 09:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC) jump height is the same. similar to knockback with jakobs material. try a pt1 vs pt2 (.5) sledge's. (by that i mean duel launching) 11:10, February 3, 2011 (UTC) "Splitting" grenades For "splitting" grenades (MIRV, bouncing betty, rain): is the listed grenade damage dealt by each hitting "sub-grenade", or is it the total? Thx 15:48, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : each 16:07, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Longbow Range Removed the "possibly unlimited range" claim. It can be blatantly disproved in several larger areas. The "claim" has been reinstated. Can you please state a test place to verify that it is not unlimited? 06:06, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Transfusion Mod Damage: Sum of white trails, or damage per each trail? Presumably the damage listed for most grenade mods is the base damage dealt to every enemy within the blast radius. But since the Transfusion mods don't have a blast radius, but a finite number of "projectiles," is the damage listed referring the the total of all the white trails added together, or of each individual trail? If it's the sum of all trails, then the damage would be less against tight crowds than another mod, but would be the same against a lone target. However, if the damage listed refers to each individual trail, then the damage would be maybe slightly less vs crowds, but would be MUCH greater against a single target, who was then targeted by every single trail. Anyone have any info on this? Extended gameplay shows me as every trail has it's own damage count. So if (on the itemcard) the grenade deals 100 base damage then all trails do that. So basically thrown' it into a crowd would damage every adversary equally (if every trail go's to a different opponent). I... I am the King! 22:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) separate pages for grenade types? the wiki has a page for transfusion grenades, but no separate pages for any of the other types. so i put it to the community: do we need a page for each type of grenade? or do we incorporate the info from the transfusion page into this page and delete it? it is a page for the transfusion effect, not transfusion grenades. *personally, i'm surprised we don't have a separate page for each grenade. each type acts differently and deserves it's own U & D section, with a table for damage ranges, too. 21:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Doesnt matter either way to me. -- 23:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I think that separate pages are a good idea. Dämmerung 00:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :two for. one indifferent. anybody else? 21:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :hokay, the separate grenade pages are complete and ready for community perusal. it remains up to the community, however, as to whether the pages become wiki mainspace articles. my proposal is that, since the relevant information has been gleaned from this page and incorporated into the new pages, that the grenade mod page be stripped down to the bare bones, the opening paragraph, the manufacturer table, and a list of the different grenade types, be left behind directing users to the new individual pages. please have a look at the proposed pages below, edit, tweak, and add to / subtract from them as deemed necessary, and give your opinion as to whether they should be mainspace. thanks. BB Contact Longbow MIRV Prox Mine Rain Rubber Sticky Tranny 00:40, January 10, 2012 (UTC) PS: has anyone seen a Tediore shock, incendiary, or corrosive contact grenade? the table says Tediore makes them but i think they only make 'splosive contacts. - fry : Indeed, contact grenades come in every elemental flavor. I've seen them, I've used them. My recent no-bullet Berserker depended on them extensively (in incendiary and shock flavors) before he filled out his launcher collection. Dämmerung 00:59, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::"indeed" indeed. but did tediore make any of them besides the 'splodey ones?? 01:22, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::There you go again with that whole pesky reading-for-content thing, cap'n.... Tediore made all the 'splodey ones, Maliwan all the fiery, zappy, sizzly ones. Indeed indeed, indeed, I've never seen a Maliwan explosive or a Tediore oth'r-flav'r. Dämmerung 01:43, January 10, 2012 (UTC) new pages Look Good. 00:44, January 10, 2012 (UTC) i must say, they look dashing pa. and off the top of my head, i have not seen tediore grenades other than explosive. 00:56, January 10, 2012 (UTC) We are the chorus, and we agree: these look great. Dämmerung 01:46, January 10, 2012 (UTC) (BL2) Grenade types Ok, all the above stuff seems to be for BL1, so I'm adding this here. I've got a grenade mod, 'Lobbed Bonus Package'. Grenade damage 236x9, blast radius 489, fuse time 1.8. At the bottom, the card says 'Spawns 9 Child Grenades', and then below that in red, '2x more awesome, bonus extreme!' So that would be delivery type 'lobbed' (no mod), but one or two enhancements after that? Not sure enough to add it to the page directly. It's a Torgue. I've also found a number of bandit "Throwin Gurnads" that are frankly terrifying. :P I sold them, so I don't have them to refer to, but a purple one had (at my level 10 rummaging area) over 800 damage, a blast radius of over 700, and a fuse time of 0.0. --Azaram (talk) 01:54, January 14, 2013 (UTC) see Bonus Package and Gurnade. Rarity in BL2, just how rare are Singularity and Transfusion Grenades? In all my playthroughs of this game i have never seen a single Transfusion Grenade. The Singularity Grenade came in my first playthrough, but i havent seen one since. Just want to know if im unlucky or if they have a Pearlescent-like Rarity. DaWnBrEaKeR (talk) 15:43, May 13, 2014 (UTC) You're just unlucky. I throw away dozens of them. (For some reason, I get ones with ~400 damage on a third playthrough.) --Azaram (talk) 16:03, May 13, 2014 (UTC)